1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to breakout assemblies and associated mounting members for use in fiber optic applications and, more particularly, to fiber optic breakout assemblies and associated mounting members (e.g., mounting panels) that include mating features.
2. Background Art
In general, many data transfer media includes multiple lines (e.g., multiple pairs of lines/fibers) bundled together. Communications systems typically incorporate many such media (e.g., fiber optic cables, etc.) for data transfer. Fiber optic cables typically include optical fibers that provide a transmission path for light energy.
For example, systems having a bundle or harness containing a plurality of fiber optic cables/fibers are known. In general, breakouts or breakout regions from the bundle or harness may be provided, with one or more of the fiber optic cables/fibers in the bundle or harness branching or breaking out for connection to a particular component in the system/network.
Current practice provides that conventional breakouts and/or breakout regions and their associated mounting assemblies are cumbersome, complex and/or inefficient. For example, one conventional breakout or breakout region includes a tube or the like that is shrink-sleeved over the breakout region, and which provides no mechanical mounting means (e.g., to the rack, cabinet, etc.). Other conventional efforts provide panels or brackets for planar applications, but such conventional efforts are typically very limited in their applications and also may be cumbersome, complex and/or inefficient in their applicability.
Thus, despite efforts to date, a need remains for improved systems/designs for breakout assemblies and associated mounting members for use in fiber optic applications that are cost-effective, efficient and/or user-friendly. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the systems, assemblies and methods of the present disclosure.